pokemonrevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
BWS005
Enter The Genius Gym Battle! is the 5th chapter of the series. Summary Returning to Aspertia City for his Gym battle, Khourey and co. rest at the Pokemon centre where they have lunch while Khourey discusses about his new strategy against the Gym leader. Just then, a trainer with a fainted Sandile runs toward the nurse who claims that the Gym Leader is way too strong for him. Khourey decides to head toward the Gym while Marie and Blaze finish their lunch. Outside, Khouey learns that the Gym is located behind the Pokemon Trainer's School. As he enters, he sees a crowd as a battle between a trainer and his Servine against Cheren, who has his Patrat. Patrat uses Hypr Fang and then Slam that knocks out the Servine. Cheren then claims that this Pokemon was weak due to the traier lacking the basics and heads back to the pedestal. Angered by this, Khourey runs through the crowd and chases after Cheren. Khourey then claims that he shouldn't make insults like that and encourage his opponents. The Gym leader sighs and explains that due to losing against a powerful trainer with an Oshawott, he has lost his touch with understanding power. Khourey explains that a Gym Leader should respect their opponent instead of insulting them and offers a Gym Battle, which Cheren declines, saying he's busy. An angered Khourey calls out that he would'nt act like that unless up against Alder, which surprises him. Cheren then explains that Alder was the one that told him true power came from friendship and he needed a reason why he should do more battling and accepts his challenge for the next day. Khourey explained to Marie and Blaze what happened and is offered advice. Blaze decides that Khourey should start a 2-on-3 battle which is a battle where the Gym Leader uses two Pokemon and Khourey could use three instead, meaning he could use Pidove, Tepig, and Frillish. The next day, Marie and Blaze are in the crowd while Khourey challenges the Gym Leader to a 2-on-3 battle which the Gym Leader accepts and sends out Patrat while the hero sends out Pidove. using its Super Luck ability, Pidove managed to dodge Patrat's Super Fang attack and used two consecutive Air Cutters in return. Patrat that uses Slam, but Pidove dodges and hits with a Quick Attack followed by Aerial Ace that knocks out the Scout Pokemon. Cheren then returns his Patrat for Herdier, which he claimed had evolved from a Lillipup he raised. Pidove uses Leer, but it dosen't affect Herdier at all who used Thunder Fang to defeat Pidove. Khiurey then returns Pidove and sends out his Frillish. Since it was immune to Normal-type attacks due to being Water-and Ghost-type, Cheren claims that Herdier knows two moves and two elemental fangs: Thunder Fang and Ice Fang! Frillish dodged Herdier's Thunder Fang and retaliated with Water Pulse, which didn't confuse the Pokemon. Herdier then used Sandstorm and hits Frillish with Ice fang, freeazing half of Frillish's arm. The Floating Pokemon used Scald on itself to burn the ice and then used Recover. Herdier used Thunder Fang, but Frillish uses Scald to counter. Frillish uses consecutive Water Pulses, but Herdier dodges them in the sandstorm. Cheren explains that his Herdier's main ability, Sand Rush, enhances the speed of the user, which surprised Khourey! He then thought for a while and then got an idea. He told Frillish to use Scald while spinning around, and got rid of the sandstorm. Unfortunately, Frillish burned himself along with Herdier, who striked Frillish with Thunder Fang, knocking it out. Khourey was down to his last Pokemon, Tepig, who was eager to show them how true strength and friendship can enhance any move. Herdier tried to use Sandstorm, but its burn prevented it, allowing Tepig to use Rock Smash that injured the Loyal Dog Pokemon. Khourey claimed that Rock Smash lowers Defense when used randomly. Cheren continued with his Herdier using Take Down while Tepig countered with a combination of Flame Charge and Rock Smash, weakening each other in the process. using their final power, Tepig started burning up as a blazing aura appeared. Cheren was surprised, claiming that Tepig activated its ability Blaze that powers up any Pokemon that has Fire-type moves. Khourey, now excited, order a powerful Flame Charge while Cheren ordered a powerful Take Down as well, knocking out Herdier as Tepig is still standing, feeling hurt but is relieved. Khourey and Tepig both hugged each other happily as he was proud of the Fire Pig for using its true power. Cheren smiles happily and pat his Herdier and accepted his wrongdoing, allowing himself to be what he was before and says he'll stop criticizing his opponents. He then awards Khourey the Basic Badge as proof for derfeating him fair and square. Afterwards, Cheren tells the group that the next Gym is located in Virbank City and gives them a grand farewell. Khourey and the others then left Aspertia City for the nexdt phase of their journey. Major Events *Khourey's Tepig learns Rock Smash and has the ability Blaze. *Khourey defeats Aspertia Gym Leader Cheren and earns the Basic badge. *Khourey decides to head for the Virbank City Gym. Characters Humans *Khourey *Marie *Blaze *Cheren (debut) *Trainers *Referee Pokemon *Tepig (Khourey's) *Pidove (Khourey's) *Frillish (Khourey's) *Snivy (Marie's) *Patrat (Cheren's) *Lillipup (Cheren's;flashback) *Herdier (Cheren's;evolved)